


His Tony Senses Are Tingling

by MysticMedusa



Series: 5+1 [17]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: In which Tony has special Tony senses because reasons
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Thor, Tony Stark & Venom Symbiote, Tony Stark & Wade Wilson
Series: 5+1 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/679508
Comments: 33
Kudos: 833





	His Tony Senses Are Tingling

His Tony Senses Are Tingling

Admittedly it took everyone a ridiculously long time to actually ask Rhodey what the fuck was happening. The man who had been Tony’s best friend for longer than any of them had known him knew everything about the genius, even the story behind this…strange maybe magic ability.

#1 Steve

Steve woke from a dream of ice that froze him completely with no promise that he’d ever awaken free of it again. He shot up as he woke feeling himself over to make sure there was no ice covering any part of his body. When he heard a pop sound he looked towards the source and found Tony standing in his bedroom with the biggest fluffiest blanket Steve had ever seen.  
“My Tony senses were tingling.” Was the only answer he got for Tony’s appearance in his room in the middle of the night.  
Steve was confused as hell but even more so when the genius pushed him onto the bed, cuddled him close, while also wrapping them both in the very comfortable blanket. Steve wanted to ask what was going on but he was so warm and Tony’s soft snores were a reminder that he wasn’t in the ice anymore. Steve fell asleep pulling the genius and blanket closer.

#2 Clint

Clint woke with tears in his eyes having woken from a nightmare of Phil being killed by his hand. He had been blaming himself for Phil’s death even though he knew logically that he hadn’t been able to stop his actions when under the scepter’s control and that Phil had died because he decided to face Loki alone to try and stop him. No matter what he knew logically it didn’t stop the nightmares that plagued his dreams.   
He put his hearing aids in intending to get up and distract himself from the nightmare when he heard a pop sound. He knew there was no reason for the strange noise so he jumped to his feet drawing a gun he kept within reach. When he pointed in the direction of the sound he was shocked to see Tony Stark standing there with his hand on a very confused Phil Coulson’s shoulder.  
“What the-” Phil looked at Tony. “I was dead.”  
“I know but Clint needs cuddles and I’m enough of a slut for cuddles that I’m joining in.”  
Tony tossed Phil onto the bed before he spread over both him and Clint and clung to them like an octopus. Clint couldn’t care less about Tony as he cling to Phil not caring how he was here alive. He just wanted to hold his lover that he had been grieving since his death. Even when Tony started drooling all over him Clint just clung harder. When the genius let out a fart though Phil made a sound of protest.  
“Shut up and just hold me.” Clint towards his lover not wanting this ruined by him complaining. Even if they had to deal with the smelly genius farts it was worth it to have each other again.

#3 Hulk

Hulk nearly stomped his feet as a trembling tiny security guard fearfully told him no shirt or shoes no service. Hulk had been allowed out to deal with stupid tiny robots and had seen the large building he remembered Bruce liking. It was a mall and it had lots of delicious foods that Hulk wanted to try. He wanted to smash the tiny man but he knew the man wasn’t bad so he couldn’t smash. A pop drew his attention and find tin man standing there with pink items in his arms.  
“Hey buddy, you look like you could use help with your wardrobe.” He said holding up the pink shoes that looked like they’d fit him and a matching pink shirt.   
Hulk was careful as he put them on. The shirt wasn’t just pink; it said Free Hugs in big letters. Once he had both on he looked at the tiny man that didn’t seem to know how to respond.  
“Hey Hulk, c’mon.”  
He looked at tin man who was holding his arms up towards him.  
“I want to ride on your shoulder; I can lead you to this really nice place in the food court. Don’t worry it’s my treat.”  
Hulk picked him up and when the man moved out of their way followed tin man’s directions. Everywhere tiny people were looking and while many were afraid some approached to see if the shirt was right. He gave a few hugs before tin man told them they wanted to eat first before any more free hugs were given out. Hulk could admit tin man and puny Banner were right, the mall and food was nice.

~

#4 Loki

Loki had escaped Asgard nearly right after being sentenced to a life in prison. He had considered where to go and had decided on Midgard to take revenge. After acquiring a place to plot his revenge he had decided to spend a short time to celebrate his escape and plot. It was during this time he had discovered the sweets of Migard and had taken quite a liking to ice cream. It was also during this time that he had taken to watching Midgardian films. He didn’t know how he’d come across the film Lilo & Stitch but here he was sitting in front of the TV with a carton of ice cream crying his eyes out. It made him miss better days when he was still Loki, Thor’s brother. Where he was Loki, son of Frigga. It made him miss his children that had been taken from him. He was nearing a full on breakdown when a pop caught his attention. He didn’t think it a threat so he simply turned to find the source of the sound. To his shock and slight horror Tony Stark stood there but the shock came from those with him.  
“Oh look, Lilo & Stitch. You guys will love this movie, every family should watch it together. Loki make room and start the movie from the beginning.” Tony said as he made himself comfortable after placing his baby girl Hela in his lap where the young child looked happy and excited. Fenrir got himself comfortable on one side while Narfi took the other side.   
Tony sat down with Váli sitting in his lap, Jörmungandr sat on one side of the genius and Sleipnir still in his horse form got comfortable on the floor between where Tony and Loki were seated. He had no idea what was happening but he held his children close and did as Tony had told him and restarted the movie.   
Loki wondered if he’d fallen asleep at some point and this was all a strange and wonderful dream. It wasn’t, he fell asleep with all his children sleeping around him and woke to them still there. Tony Stark had vanished though and the only thing to prove the man hadn’t been some kind of illusion was Hela telling him she liked the mortal.

~

#5 Thor

Thor could not express his feelings other than with the storm that raged over New Mexico. Lady Jane had told him that their love could not last. He had cared so much for her and had been even willing to leave Asgard behind if she had asked. He almost wanted to leave Midgard behind if she would refuse his suit.  
He nearly called for the bi-frost when a pop sound brought Tony Stark to stand before him. Before Thor could utter a single word the mortal took hold of his arm and with another pop they were no longer in New Mexico and instead within a building where there were happy giggles. Thor turned to see Loki and his children playing a game he recalled being called bowling. Thor did not expect to see Loki nor any of his children. He remembered Odin banishing most of them and killing or imprisoning others.  
“Hey guys, Uncle Thor just had his heart broken and could use family to cheer him up. I call dibs on him being on my team.” Tony said unbothered by the fact Loki was there even though they had been enemies last time they met.  
Loki looked up at Thor before turning to Tony.  
“I refuse, he is my brother so he shall be on my team.”  
Thor forgot his confusion as he grinned and went to his brother’s side.  
“Fine.” Tony pouted but got a hug from Hela who giggled again. 

~

+1 

The Avengers plus the others who had witnessed Tony’s strange ability finally approached Rhodey. The man was reading something on his Starkpad and glanced up at them once they had been standing there waiting for his attention for several minutes.  
“Something on your mind?” He asked.  
“Do you know anything about Tony’s…” Steve trailed off not sure how to ask what he was trying to.  
“Strange ability? The one he usually announces with his ‘tony senses were tingling’?”  
They all nodded. Rhodey just sighed.  
“Honestly I got an explanation from this madman calling himself Deadpool who insisted he wasn’t from this franchise but he thought it’d be awesome to mix adorable and supportive Tony Stark with DBZ abridged and some crack treated seriously. No I have no idea what that means. He was rambling nonsense but something about fanfic, the writer liking abridged series, and that tag. Basically he said he jumped into an alternate universe where he made a wish from a dragon that was summoned from magical balls to make this happen. The pop sound was also part of that wish because apparently he found it hilarious from the abridged series.”  
The group stood there in shocked silence, no one having even the first clue of how to even process all that nonsense. A pop sound drew their attention as they all turned to where Tony was standing with a leather clad form in his arms, one Steve recognized as familiar stormy blue eyes glanced his way.  
“My Tony senses were tingling and told me a distraction was needed. This is Bucky Barnes, he was held by Hydra and used as an assassin named the Winter Soldier. I’m keeping him, I promise to feed him and walk him and take care of him. I promised him pizza because pizza is delicious. I’ve also invited Deadpool over because I don’t care about franchises, he’s coming over anyways. I might even invite Venom; he seems cool and I can totally make him happy with loads of chocolate.”  
They watched as Tony carried the Winter Soldier towards the elevator to head up to his penthouse. Once pulled from their shock they rushed to follow. Sitting in his penthouse was a red and black clad man with twin blades strapped to his back along with a number of other weapons on his person, a large inky black creature with large threatening teeth, and Bucky Barnes. There were piles of chocolate and mountains of pizza. Tony waved them over to join them for pizza and movies.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back from the grave? JK, i wasn't dying. Sorry for not posting recently, i'm hoping to keep up on updates now, we'll see how it goes!


End file.
